5 years
by brittswarek
Summary: Sam and Andy kind of have a one night stand the night before he goes undercover for 5 years. When he comes back he get a surprise... I own no rights to rookie blue ... Had to change the rating for language and maybe later there will be some good scene lol
1. Chapter 1

_**5years ago**_

Andy and Traci were walking through the Station when they saw Boyd.

"Is that Boyd?" Traci asked

"Oh my god where is Sam?"

"He just went to the locker room" Oliver said

"You need to tell him to Andy, Go!" Traci pushed her.

Andy walked into the locker room. Sam was pissed he was kicking his locker.

"Sam?"

He just looked at her; his eyes were full of tears.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She said walking closer to him.

"I have to go undercover"

"What no!"

"I know I tried to get out of it but I can't"

Andy just threw herself at him "Sam you can't leave not now"

"Why?"

"Sam, I love you"

Sam looked down at her. "Andy?"

"I know we are not even together, but I had to tell you before you left"

"Shh… Andy I love you too I always have"

With that said Sam took her home and they made love for hours. When Sam woke up to pull Andy closer, she wasn't there. His heart broke, but then he saw the note

_**Sam,**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I can't see you go I'm scared I won't let you go. Please come home soon so we can finish this. I'll wait for you doesn't matter how long it takes, but if it takes too long I will tackle you ass again :D I love you**_

_**Love Andy xxx**_

This made Sam happy but also sad. By the time he got up and dressed Boyd was there to take him. Sam took the note with him. He kept it with him through all the years. Think of what he hoped was still waiting for him.

…

…5 years later…

"Sammy, ready to go back to your old life?" Boyd asked Sam as he got into the truck

"Yeah I am, and I don't with undercover work, this took a whole lot longer that it should of"

"I know I'm sorry"

On the ride to the station he could only think of Andy.

…

"Andy you need to go out every now and then, it's not healthy not to do anything"

"I am doing something; I'm staying at home with my daughter. I'm all she has right now."

"I know but you can't keep wait on him to come back. It's been 5 years."

"I know I have a 4years old. I told her there was no one but her daddy that I loved so I'm not going to do anything until he gets back."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"Thanks, I got to go pick up Samantha from Sarah's"

"It was really nice of her to move up here for y'all"

"Yeah I know"

They walked out of the locker room "Andy look" She pointed to Franks office

"Oh my god! Is that him?"

"I think it is"

Sam walked out of Frank's and saw Andy. I huge smile came across his face but then it broke with he heard "mommy, mommy" The little girl was running to Andy

'She didn't wait on me, of course she didn't.'

Andy broke eye contact with Sam to pick her…their daughter "Hey princess what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you" the little girl said kissing Andy on the cheek.

"Okay can you go with Aunt Traci mommy is going to talk to a friend?"

"Come on my favorite niece" Traci said.

Sam watched the whole thing with his heart breaking all over again. He took the note he kept from Andy out of his pocket. He went over to her and handed her the paper and walked away.

Andy stood there in shock. 'What the hell just happened'. She looked at what he handed her. She ran after him. "Sam, Sam, Wait please"

Sam stopped and turned around. "Why should I? You didn't wait for me, since you have a little girl"

"Sam I waited for you" she said as tears filled her eyes

"Doesn't look like it" He pointed to the little girl "I knew you wouldn't wait for me but I did hope"

"Sam I promise you I've waited for you"

"Whatever Andy I'm going home" He walked off and left her. Andy stood there crying.

Traci came out to get her. "Andy are you okay?"

"No… where is Samantha?"

"With Jerry"

"Okay I just want to get her and go home"

"Are you not going to let him know your little girl is his?"

"No he is going to find out when he gets home"

"How?"

"Scrapbook, I've been keeping since I found out I was pregnant. I've made one every year since then."

"Okay. Come on let's go get your baby."

Traci and Andy walked back into the station "Mommy where is your friend"

"He had to go home, but you will met him soon I promise"

Sam walked home to cool off. When he opened the door he could tell that Sarah has been here keeping it clean. He went over to the fridge hoping that there would be a beer there. "Thank you Sarah" He said grabbing the beer. He went over to get his cell phone still on after 5 years. He though.

_**One new voicemail**_

"This is from 5 years ago. I'm surprised Sarah hasn't listened to it." He said to his self.

_**Hey Sam… it me… look I'm sorry I left like I did. I regret it…I'm coming back to tell you good bye properly… Love you"**_

He threw his phone to the couch. He heart continued to break, but then something caught his eye. Six pink books on his coffee table. He walked over to see what they were. The smallest one he picked up said _**Pregnancy with Samantha.**_

The other said _**First year; Second year; Third year; fourth year; Fifth year.**_

"What the hell is this…" he though to his self.

He looked through the first one. The first past was the results to a pregnancy test, under it was a letter.

_**Sam, I found out 3 weeks after you left that I was pregnant. I'm 4months now, they day I found out I told Frank to get you the message. I guess you're mad at me or something because you're not here. But I don't want you to miss any of this so made this for you. I love you.**_

He looks through the book crying. He was pissed he never got a message he was hurt he didn't know about this. The rest of the night he looked through all the books. He fell asleep on the couch holding the last book. The next morning Sarah walked in. She knew everything that happened yesterday.

"Sammy, wake up baby brother." Sarah said poking him.

"Sarah, are you okay what are you doing here?"

"I moved back here 4years ago. Are you okay?"

"Why did you move back? And no I'm not I'm an ass."

"I moved back here for Andy, and I know you are but you can make it up to them"

"Thank you for being here for her when I wasn't"

"It's no problem. You need to get yourself cleaned up."

"Why?"

"You have a little girl to meet"

Sam jumped up to go shave, shower and get dressed.

…

"Do you think he knows by now?" Traci asked Andy

"Yeah I do" She said getting her daughter ready for breakfast "Samantha are you ready to go eat with Aunt Sarah?"

"Yes" She little girl smiled

"Come one I'll drive" Tracie said opening the door.

As soon as Andy got Samantha in her car seat her phone beeped

_**Sarah; is it okay if we have company for breakfast?**_

_**Andy; He knows doesn't he?**_

_**Sarah; yeah he does. He wants to see you and her.**_

_**Andy; he can come I don't mind I've missed him**_

_**Sarah; I know you have but he is back now**_

Traci dropped them off in front of the diner. "You are going to be okay?"

"Yes"

"Okay call me if you need anything"

"I will thanks"

"Mommy lets go eat"

"Okay honey come on" They walked into the diner. She saw Sarah and Sam. Sam and her eyes locked on one other. Andy bent down to her daughter. "Samantha"

"Mommy"

"Would you like to meet your daddy?"

"Daddy? Daddy's here?"

"Yeah. Do you see that guy sitting with Aunt Sarah?" The little girl nodded "That is your daddy baby girl. Come on let got meet him." They walked over to the booth were that sat.

"Hey" He said trying not to cry.

"Hey" Andy said pulling off her coat. Samantha was already over with Sarah hiding from Sam.

"Samantha, why are you trying to hide?" Sarah asked her. The little girl looked at Sam with a smile, then the little looked at Andy.

"It's okay honey. He isn't going to hurt you" Andy said

"Aunt Sarah I have to go potty will you take me?" Samantha asked her aunt

"Of course I will. Come on" They got up and headed to the bathroom

"Andy, I'm sorry about yesterday." Sam said reaching for her hand.

"It's okay, I understand. But I do have a question"

"You can ask anything you want"

"Why didn't you come back when you got my messages?"

"Messages? Andy I never got one. You have to believe me. If I knew I would have been out as soon as I got the first one."

"You didn't get any of them?"

"No, and after breakfast I'm going to kill Boyd"

"No you're not, Sam"

"Why? He kept me from you and our daughter for 5 years. That is not okay Andy"

"I know it's not, but you can kill him tomorrow" She said with a smile

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because, you are spending today with our family. I don't have to work today." She smiled pulling at his hand. When the pull Sam got up and sat next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I thought about you everyday"

"I know"

"How?"

She pulled the note out and handed him. "This is how I know."

"Mommy" Samantha came running over to them. She picked her up and sat her on the table.

"Samantha can you say hello to your daddy?"

"Hi…daddy" she said shyly

"Hi Samantha" Sam said holding back the tears.

"Daddy why sad?" She asked putting her hand on his cheek

"I'm not sad baby girl I'm happy" he said letting the tear fall.

"Okay guys quit before I start crying. Can we eat?" Sarah asked tears falling down her cheek.

"Yeah" Andy said rubbing her eye amazed by their little girl.

They ate their breakfast catching Sam up on everything. Sarah looked down at her watch. "I got to go. John is waiting on me. You guys come by for dinner okay"

"We will" Andy told her "I always do"

"Okay I'll see you guys tonight, do you want me to take Samantha so you guys can catch up?"

"Umm… no but you can tomorrow. I'm off tomorrow too"

"Okay I'll see you later."

"You're off tomorrow too?" Sam asked

"Yes after yesterday Frank gave me a few days"

"I'm sorry"

"Sam don't be. I get the next few days to spend with you and our daughter"

"That sounds weird but in a good way"

"What?"

"Our daughter, daddy and stuff like that."

"You will get used to it. I did"

"Andy I know I already said sorry but I am. I'm sorry I wasn't here with you when you were pregnant or the last 5 years…"

"Sam, I know okay, but you have the rest of your life to make up for it okay. And I have videos for you to watch too. So it will make you feel like you were there. I didn't want you to miss anything, even if we weren't together when you got back."

"Thank you… and I want us to be together…" he said kissing he cheek.

"Good. I have to get Samantha home it's time for her nap."

"Do you want me to take you? Umm… Where is your home?"

"At my dad's… and yeah you can take us there." As they walked out to the truck

"Andy how long have you been there isn't it crapped?" he asked as Andy put the car seat into the back

"Since she was 6months, and yeah it is. But I won't be staying there much longer."

"Then where are you going if you're not going to be there much longer. You know I have a spare bed room"

"You don't have a spare bed room anymore" she said snapping Samantha into her seat

"Wait what?"

"Sarah and I turned it into Samantha's room"

"Good." He looked into the back seat at his sleeping daughter "You named her after me?"

"When she was born, I saw you. So yeah I did"

They rode to Andy's day in silent so they didn't wake Samantha. When they got there Andy started to get out. "Keep the truck running I'm just going up to grab some cloths for the next few days for us both and the videos"

"Okay, wait what if she wakes up?"

"Sam she your daughter, I will come natural, I'll be back in a min."

'She my daughter, I have a daughter, I have my own family I hope'…

….

_**So what do you guys think? Review make my day :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Andy went into her father's apartment to grab a few days of cloths. When her father appeared from the bathroom.

"Where you going kiddo? Where is Samantha?"

"I'm going to Sam's for a few days…I think… and she is down stairs in the truck."

"Sam? Sam is back? What the hell Andy and your running back to him?"

"Dad he has the right to be in his daughter's life. And we both know Sam pretty well if he would have got the message I sent to him he would have come back. You know that right?"

"He didn't get the message. Why not?"

"We are not sure, but tomorrow when Sarah has Samantha we are going to find out."

"Okay let me know if I need to help with anything."

"I will dad, I got to go. Sam is kind of freaked out I left him with Samantha" She chuckled. "I love you I'll talk to you later"

"Love you too. Tell him I said hello and give Samantha a kiss for me."

"Will do, bye"

She made her way back to Sam's truck. Sam was looking in the back at his daughter with his famous smile.

"Hey did she wake up?" she said putting the bags in the back

"No, did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah, Dad said hello" as pulled out onto the streets

"Your dad hates me doesn't he?"

"Until now yeah, but he got it"

"So are you going to stay with me for a few days? That is a big bag there."

"Yeah I hope you have to get caught up on your daughter's life, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah it sure is… So do you always spend time with Sarah?"

"Yeah, after Oliver let her know I was pregnant with you child she came up almost every weekend. Then John was offered a Job up here, so when they moved it was easier on her. She was with every step on the way; I could never be able to repay her for she did."

"I'm glad you had her to help. And I know I've already said it but I'll say it again. I'm sorry I wasn't here" He said turning to look at her as the pulled into his drive way.

"Sam I know you're sorry. There is nothing we can do about it now though but make best of what we have now" She said getting out. "You get the bags and I'll get her okay."

"Okay"

Sam walked ahead of them so he could unlock the door. He put the bags down in dining room and walk with Andy to the spare well now Samantha's room.

"Wow, they did a good job on this" Andy said

"You didn't help?"

"No, I haven't been back in your house since that night" She said walking over to Samantha's bed.

Samantha opens her eye "Mommy"

"Its okay baby Mommy and daddy are here."

She looked around the room "My room, daddy's house"

"Yeah baby we are at daddy's house in your room"

"Where is my blanket mommy?"

"Hold on and mommy will go get it. Do you want daddy to come sit with you until I get back?" she nodded "Okay"

Sam made his way over to his daughter's bed and sat down as Andy went to go get her blanket that really wasn't a blanket.

"Daddy like room?"

"Yes I do baby girl"

"Aunt Sarah, Uncle Ollie, Uncle Chris, Aunt Gail and Traci made it"

"They did. Did they?" She nodded. Sam leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Here you go sweetie" Andy said entering the room with one of Sam's old t-shirts

"Thanks mommy" and she was back asleep in just a few second.

"That one of my shirts" Sam said confused but happy

"Come on I'll tell you in the kitchen she needs her nap or she will be like her daddy later" She said joking

"Funny" he said following her out.

They went to the kitchen, Andy hoped up on the counter Sam got two beers and handed one to her. He leaned on the other side of the counter so he could see her.

"So haven't you been back her since that night and did help with the Samantha's room?"

"I couldn't bear being here without you" She said looking down at the ground

Sam put his beer down and made his way over to Andy. Andy put her hands around his neck "I've missed you so much Sam" She said as tears started running down her face.

He pulled her closer to him. "I thought about every single day. Every day I hoped that all you said on the note was true."

"Sam… I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then why didn't you come find me and tackle me?" he said joking

"Well I couldn't really do that with a kid, but I was getting ready too" she said laughing

"Are you really telling me that you waited for me for 5 years?"

"I told you in the note I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him on the cheek. "I came back that night after I left"

"Yeah, I got the voicemail. Boyd needed me to go early"

"When I got here I thought you still here, your truck was here. I thought you didn't want to see me" His voice started to break.

"You know that would never be true right? I should have left you a note or called you to let you know I was leaving early in case you came back"

"It's okay Sam really. We are both here now, Come on did you look through all the books last night?"

"I got half way thought the last one. Stay I'll go get it" He went to get the last book and hopped beside Andy on the counter. The flipped through the book, Andy tell him what had happened in the picture.

The came across one pick of Samantha with another little girl. "Andy who is that little girl?" Sam said pointing to little girl.

"Lilly Callaghan"

"Luke has a little girl?"

"yeah about a week after you left Jo came and told me she and Luke were going to get married like the should of a long time ago; And she was sorry the way things happened I told her don't worry about it, it made me see thing more clearer. They invited me to the small wedding."

"Did you go?"

"Yeah I was no longer angry with them anymore. If they did do what they did I probably would be married to Luke right now and not happy"

"Oh…"

"It fine, I was happy even though you weren't here I still had a part of you. But now you're here and I couldn't be any more happier"

Just as they were about to kiss "mommy"

"Yeah baby"

"I hungry."

"Okay let's see what daddy has" Andy jumped off the counter and found a fruit cup. "this will hold till we get to Aunt Sarah's okay" she said showing her the fruit cup.

"Thank you Mommy" She said as Andy handed it to her.

"Go sit at the table. Okay honey"

The little girl went to table and ate.

"Andy you're a really good mom"

"And you will be a dad, once you get a hang of it."

"Okay now would you like to tell me about her blanket my shirt thing" He said laughing

"She was about 3weeks old and Sarah needed to get your bag out of your locker. She didn't know code I did. I went to go get while she watched Samantha. When I got back Sarah and I went through to get out your cloths. Samantha started crying I couldn't get her to calm down. I put her down to go get her a bottle and when I came back Sarah had placed your shirt on her and she calmed down right away. And she has had it ever since."

"Wow"

"Yeah, after that every time she would cry, or be scared it all went away as soon as she had your shirt. I kind of remind me of someone"

"Who?"

"Me, you were always there for me. When I was scared if you were there it went away. I felt safe with you no matter what the situation was. You should have seen me the last 5 years when I was in a bad situation."

"I'm glad I could be there for you…wait just how many bad situation have you gotten yourself into?"

"We will talk about that later. Right now we need to get ready for dinner at Sarah's"

"Okay but we are going to finish this talk later."

"I know…. Samantha let's go get ready to go see Aunt Sarah"

"Yay and Josh and Danielle too?" She asked Andy

"Yes they will be there and Uncle John"

"Yay!"

"Wow I bet Josh and Danielle is big now they are what 15 and 13?"

"Yep now come on go get ready"

They got ready and Andy drove since she knew the way to Sarah's new house and Sam didn't.

"Wow, this is nice" Sam said looking at the house.

"Yeah I helped her pick it out. It was fun, Wait till you see the inside, there is even a pool"

"Wow I guess John's new job pay good money" As they started walking up to the house

"Yeah and Sarah is now working from the house too."

"Doing what."

"Insurance…"

"Wow"

"Uncle Sam" Josh said opening the door.

"Wow look at you buddy, all grown up"

"Uncle Sam!" Danielle said running to him

"Wow look at you… all grown up and beautiful just like your mother."

"Thanks Sam…come here my princess" Sarah said bending down to pick up Samantha. "Dinner will be ready in 20..."

They went in and ate Sarah caught him up on as much as she could think of.

"So Josh what is new?" He asked his nephew

"Getting ready to go into high school. I've made a lot of new friends up here I like it."

"That is good; I still can't believe that you're not a little boy anymore."

"Yeah, well its apart of life, you should know that uncle Sam" he said joking

"Yeah yeah, so what is new with you Danielle?"

"I have a boyfriend"

"What?"

"Don't worry Uncle Sam, Dad and Oliver talked to him and Aunt Andy checked out his history, and basically told him if he hurt me in any way that she would hurt him"

Sam chuckled "Yeah I'm sure she would hurt him" he said looking at Andy blushing.

"Alright guys I know you have a lot to catch up on but they have school in the morning."

"That's fine, Samantha looks like she sleep anyways" Andy said pick up the toys.

"Okay so I'll see you guys in the morning…umm… do you want me to keep her tonight I know you guys have some catching up to do." Sarah asked

Sam looks at Andy he didn't know what to say. "It's up to Sam" Andy said walking over to him

"Umm…Thanks for offering but I just want to go home with my family, since I have so much time to make up."

"I understand I just thought I would give you guys some time to catch up. But you will tomorrow after you drop her off"

"Yeah and after the station" Andy said

The ride to Sam's was quite, Sam smiled at the fact that he was heading home with his family.

Andy smiled at the fact that Sam was back and they were going to try to be family together she hoped.

The both looked down at their hands. From the ride from Sarah to his house their hand intertwined with one other.

….

_**Okay what do you guys think? The next chapter will be Sam and Andy trying to figure things out and Sam facing Boyd. I really love review and if you had any input I would consider it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys are really awesome. I Love reading the reviews or getting a e-mail telling me someone has favorite/followed this story. :D**_

_**I own no rights to Rookie Blue**_

…

After they noticed they were holding hands, they looked up at each other and smiled.

Sam cleared his throat. "Umm… here you go unlock the door and I'll grab Samantha…okay?"

"Yeah…" Andy said getting out of the truck to go unlock the door while Sam got their daughter out of the truck. '_Andy don't be nervous. This is what you wanted. He is back and he wants you too'_ She thought to herself.

Andy went into the house and went straight to Samantha's bedroom too turn down the bed and wait on Sam to being he in. Sam walked in with a huge smile on his face. _'I putting my daughter to bed…Holy crap I have a daughter with the woman I'm in love with. God I hope she still loves me'_ He though as he laid Samantha down.

"Mommy?" Samantha said sleepy

"Mommy is right here baby girl" Andy said bending down next to the bed.

"Daddy too?"

"I'm here too baby girl" Sam said bending down next to Andy.

Samantha looked around she notice she was in her room at he daddy's house. "I sleepy"

"Go to sleep…You know where daddy's room right" Andy asked her daughter. She nodded "Okay me and daddy will be in there. We have a baby monitor that will let us know if you wake up okay. And we will be here in a blink of an eye. Okay sweet pea"

"night, I love you Mommy" She said sitting up to give Andy a kiss

"Love you baby girl" Andy said kissing her

"Love you daddy" she said turning to give Sam a kiss

"I love you too baby girl" Sam said kissing her on her head.

They watched he get settled under the covers before walking into the kitchen.

Andy hoped up on the counter and Sam got two beers. "I could get used to this" Andy said

"What?"

"Us putting our daughter to bed together, drinking beers before we go to bed and you just being here" She said looking down at the floor.

Sam put down his beer and walked over to her, lifting her chin. "I could too" he said placing a small kiss her lips.

"Good" She said looking in his eyes smiling.

"So…umm… I told you that we were going to finish that talk we started earlier. So how many bad situations have you been in in the past 5 years?"

"Umm… 4"

"4… Andy tell me what happened"

She took off her top shirt and showed him a scare on her left shoulder close to her neck. He traced it with his finger and kissed it. "Detail" He told her.

"Samantha was about 18months. She was with Sarah while I work. I was pared with the new Rookie Brain" Sam's eye brow jumped up to his hair line

"New rookie Brain?" he asked

"I'll tell you about him in a min. We got a call of a domestic call. We went out there. The mother and father were outside fussing. He was drunk, she was pissed… Their oldest boy came out of the house handed his baby brother over to his mom. His dad yelled at him he ran back into the house…Next thing I know we was coming back out pointing a gun and Brain and I."

"How old was the boy?"

"10…I was pointing my guy at 10 year old… Children service was called… when the worker got there Brain looked and Said 'Mom' I looked at her. I knew her from somewhere I just couldn't put my finger on it just then. The father jumped at the little boy which cause him to jump and pull the trigger. The bullet hit me in the shoulder… I blacked out when I came too the social worker was telling the bus people that my name was Andrea McNally and that was when it hit me…"

"What?" Sam asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Brain's mom was my mom Claire… I have a younger brother and I find out after I was just shot by a 10 year old go figure… At the hospital she wanted to try to get back into my life. I told her I survived this long without her so I don't need her now. When Brain came in it was a little awkward but it faded quickly. We were both still shocked we had siblings."

"Wow… Andy I wish I could have been there with for that."

"Me too but I had Samantha to help me through it. I still had a little part of you there with me… Now you have to tell me something while you were undercover." She changed the subject

He thought about it for a second "I saw Traci and Gail on the rookie scavenger's hunt"

"What…Wait they saw you and didn't tell me or tell you I was pregnant?" she said kind of pissed

"No they didn't see me… They came into a bar that the boss and I went to a lot. My boss asked me if I wanted to play pool with two hot girls. I looked where he was pointing my heart stopped I looked the room for you but I didn't see. I told my boss no I wasn't feeling good and left to go back to my apartment. If you were there I would have stayed"

"I was chosen to go. But I had just founded out I was pregnant and didn't want to put myself in any kind of danger… Damn I wish I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant, then I would of got to see you and bring you home"

"I know Andy, but tomorrow we are going to find out why I wasn't brought home and why I didn't get the message."

"We need to get to bed then, Samantha wakes up at 7 and its 2am"

"okay you go change I'm going to make a few call to set up the meeting tomorrow okay?"

Andy nodded gave him a small kiss and went to his bed room.

Sam called Boyd "Sam do know what time it is?"

"Yeah I do. Can you at 15 in the morning?" he said with a pissed off tone

"Yeah sure can. What up?"

"I just need to talk to you"

"Okay I'll meet you there at 8"

"I'll be there at 8:30. I have to do something in the morning" he didn't want Boyd to know about Samantha yet

"Okay, bye"

His next phone call was to Frank. "Best here"

"Frank, it Sam"

"Hey how are you?"

"Good look I know that when Andy found out she was pregnant she came to you to tell Boyd right?"

"Right. Why?"

"I never got the message and I'm going to confront him in the morning the morning and I need you there."

"that SOB yeah I'll be there"

"Okay I'll be there at 8:30 Andy and I are dropping Samantha off at my sisters then heading there"

"Okay I'll see you in the morning"

"Thank bye"

Sam made his way to his bedroom and found Andy in the bathroom brushing her teeth. He smiled of the idea she was in his bedroom and they were fixing to go to bed.

"Hey" she said coming out of the bathroom. "Who all did you call?"

"Boyd and Frank"

"Oh… And?"

"Frank is going to back up the message you told him to give me that he didn't"

"Good can I be there? I want to know why he didn't tell you"

"Yeah you can. I want you to be in there. You will keep me from killing him" He said joking walking into the bathroom

"Good I can lose you again" She said getting into bed

"You won't Andy. I'm not going anywhere"

"Good" She said trying get comfortable

Sam walked out of the bathroom and just looked at Andy in his bed and smiled

"What?" She asked

"You… You are in my bed in my house… I like it" he said walking over to the bed

"I like it too. It feels right" She said watching him get into bed

"It does" He said grabbing her and pulled her close to him. Kissing her on her forehead

She turned off the table light and snuggled up to him. She fell asleep with him playing with her hair. Sam looked down at the woman in his arms 'God I love this woman' he thought before he final went to sleep.

…

Sam woke up in a empty bed. He started to panic 'was it all a dream?' he asked his self. He looked over at the clock it was 6:30. He got up to go to the bathroom. He figure it was all a dream until he looked at the sink in the bathroom her things were there. He smiled to himself 'she here it wasn't a dream'. He finished in the bathroom and walked out of his room. He looked into Samantha's room she was sleeping peaceful. He walked into the kitchen smell food. He saw Andy cooking.

He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her. "You cook now?" teasing her

"Yes I do. Thanks to Sarah" She said looking back at him kissing him on the cheek.

"It looks good, Do you want me to go get Samantha up?" he asked kissing her back.

"that would be great" She said putting the food on 3 plates. Her phone beep

_**Traci; Hey how are things, I haven't heard from you since I dropped you off**_

_**Andy; things are good. We are still catching up**_

_**Traci; did you ask him why he didn't come back when he got the message?**_

_**Andy; he never got it. Today we are dropping off Samantha at Sarah's then we are going to find out why.**_

_**Traci; let me know if you need anything. Where do you guys stand? If you know what I mean**_

_**Andy; I know what you mean. We both want to be together and we are going to figure that out after the station**_

_**Traci; okay ttly**_

"Mommy I hungry" Samantha said while Sam carried her

"I know here your food baby girl. Eat up and then you get to spend to day with Aunt Sarah"

"yay!"

They sat down to eat and laughing at the little things Samantha was saying. When Andy was finished she went to go pack Samantha an overnight bag so her and Sam could have the night alone to figure things out and to spend alone time together. "Ready?" She asked

"yeah" Sam said picking up Samantha

"Let go"

They drove to Sarah house listing to Samantha singing her favorite song. Sam loved this moment he wish it would stay like this forever. They got to Sarah's

"Aunt Sarah!" Samantha said tried getting out of her seat.

Sarah went to get her out. "So what are you guys going to do today?"

"We have to go to station then I don't know what else at this moment" Sam said looking out Andy's window.

"Okay let me know he you guy need anything"

"We will I hope you don't mind but tonight we just wanted need some alone time, So I packed her a over night bag"

"Yeah it's cool… Danielle was having a sleep over and her and her friends what Samantha there. Remember I told you that the other day."

"Yeah I just forgot…Okay baby girl you be good for Aunt Sarah. Mommy and Daddy will come get you tomorrow" She said kissing her daughter.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy love you…" She said blowing them kisses

"We love you too" Andy and Sam said at the same time.

…

They were half way to the station. The ride was silent, they were both wondering why Sam never got the message from Andy. Andy didn't even notice that they were at the station until Sam opened her door.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Sam asked helping her out

"Yeah, I want to know why and I have to be there to keep you from killing him" She said teasing

"Come on…" he said grabbing her hand. They both smiled as they walked into the station hand in hand.

They were greeted by all the rookies. Telling him they were glad he was back and all that stuff.

"Okay guy we can catch up later but right now we have a meeting to get too" Andy told her friends.

They made their way to Frank's office. "Hey guy's Boyd should be here in a min" Frank said shutting the blinds.

"Thank for doing this Frank…" Sam said

"It no problem."

"Sammy what the hell you call me where you thinking calling me at 2 in the flipping morning?" Boyd said coming into the office.

"Boyd shut up and sit down at my desk" Frank told him

"Okay what is this about… and Nice to see you bambi" He said looking at Andy. She gave him a 'go to hell' look

"So Boyd is there any message you never gave me?" Sam said trying to stay calm.

"I gave you all the messages that was sent to me…"

"Really now…" Frank said

"Yeah why?" Boyd asked

"Are sure you don't want to rethink that" Sam asked getting pissed off.

"Boyd I told Frank to give you message that was really important and he never got it, and I know Frank gave you the message" Andy said getting pissed.

Boyd sign "I didn't give you that message because she isn't your family"

"My family… are you fucking kidding me… on all my other job's you gave messages from Oliver and Jerry telling me to hurry up and come home so we could have poker night. You even gave me a fucking message from Monica when we were not even together anymore tell me she missed me. But you didn't give the one fucking message from the woman I love…" Sam said shoving Boyd against the wall "**YOU COST ME 5 FUCKING YEARS OF MY LIFE BOYD 5 YEARS"**

"Sam you need to calm down" Frank said. Sam didn't move.

Andy walked over to him. Putting her hand on his fore arm looking at him "Sam calm down, you can't act like this anymore"

Sam sigh and released him, Tears started filling his eyes "Okay" Andy took his hand and pulled him away from Boyd.

"What the Hell was that Sam!" Boyd said almost yelling.

Andy turned around "That message that was important was telling Sam he was going to be a dad. Just because you hate me for ruining that first UC job you didn't give him that message. Our daughter had to go 4 years without her daddy" She walked over to him and slapped him.

"Frank are you going to do anything. First I'm shoved against the wall now she slaps me"

"Nope" he said.

"Sammy dude how do you even know the kid is yours. I mean this is the same woman that chose a detective over you. Now you come back and she says you have a kid. Hell it could some basters baby"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sam said punching him

"Holy shit Sam…I'll have your fucking badge for this." Boyd said holding his Jaw.

"You can have my fucking badge. But no one and I mean no one will ever talk about the woman I love and my daughter like that" Sam said yelling

"Sam calm down" Andy said pulling on his shoulder

"Andy he just called you a slut and our daughter a baster's child. That is not okay." Sam said looking at her.

"No it not" Said another voice in the room.

They all turned to see who it was "Superintendent Peck" Sam said in shock. 'holy crap how much did she hear or see'

"Yeah and I know the whole story." She said holding the letter Andy had wrote to Sam about her being pregnant.

"Good I'm glad your hear, Sam shoved me against the wall and punched me and she slapped me."

"Boyd quit being a baby…Oh and your fired"

"What why…"

"This was something that need be told. I mean what if Sam had died? He would of never knew he had a daughter and she would never get to know her dad."

"this is bull shit. They weren't even a together then."

"Oh, but it okay to give him a letter from his ex on another job? Hand over your badge and gun"

He did and stormed out of the station.

"Here… I think you might want to keep this… and no both of you are not in trouble for what happened it here." She said handing Sam the letters and walked out.

"You guys are dismissed I don't want to see either of you until next week. Go home and relax spend time with your little girl" Frank told them

"Thank you Frank…" Sam said shaking his hand.

They walked out of office. "Sam I'm going to go talk to Traci…Umm while you read the letter okay."

He pulled her into a hug. "Okay I'll be the locker room" he said kissing her on the top of her head.

…

"Hey Andy how did things go?" Traci asked as she came into the room.

"Well Sam shoved Boyd against the wall and punched him and I slapped him…"

"Wow and Frank did nothing?"

"Nope. Boyd got fired too…"

"What was his reason for not giving Sam your messages/letters?"

"Because I wasn't family, or we weren't even together… Sam got pissed at that. He said that Boyd had given him letter in the past UC jobs from Jerry and Oliver just saying come home so they can play poker, and that he even got a letter from Monica after they broke up saying she missed him. But Boyd wouldn't give him a letter from me." Andy said trying not to cry

"Oh that baster…" Traci said pulling Andy into a hug.

"Oh and he called me a slut and called Samantha a baster's child"

"What! I'll kill that SOB"

"Yeah that was when Sam hit him then E. Peck came in"

"What Peck was here?"

"Yeah she fired him, telling him it wasn't right because what if…What if Sam died he would of never knew he had a daughter. She gave Sam my letters"

"Has he read them?"

"He is right now. I'm giving him some time to read them alone…"

…

Sam walked into the men's locker room holding the letter from Andy. He sat down in front of his lock he took a deep breath and opened the first letter.

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**I have no idea if you hate me for leaving the way I did. I went for a walk when I left your house. I mean I just told you I love you and you were leaving in a few hours. That is when I figure out I don't want to run anymore. I came back to your house you didn't answer. I thought you were mad or you left early. I know now you left early but I don't know if you are mad at me. That night means everything to me. And when I told you 'I love you' I meant it. The note I left you I meant that too I will wait for you. Sam it's been a month and half since that night. I found out today I'm pregnant. I don't know how you will take this but Its yours and I'm waiting for you come home…**_

_**Love Andy**_

'She thought I hated her…' he thought to his self opening the next letter.

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**I guess you didn't take the new well or you just want to finish your job. I went for the 6month check up today. You are going to a little girl Sam. Oliver told Sarah I was pregnant by you. She has been really helpful. Sam no matter how long it takes you to deal with I will be here waiting on you. I love you.**_

_**Love Andy**_

Sam opened the next letter.

_**Sam,**_

_**I'm so sorry I made you so mad you won't even come home. I had our little girl today. She looks so much like you. I named her Samantha Gail Swarek. Gail was the first one there and almost had to deliver me at home. Sam I really wish you would come home. This will be my last letter. Its really heard to beg you to come home you don't. I'll be waiting for when you do decide to come home. I love you and our little girl loves her daddy.**_

_**Love Andy**_

Sam rested his head on his hands crying. Andy had though he hated her and even with her thinking he hated her she still waited. He heard footsteps enter into the locker room. He didn't look up he didn't want anyone to know he was crying. The footsteps stopped in front of him.

"Sam?" Andy said placing he hands on his shoulder.

He just grabbed her pulling her closer to him. He didn't look up at her. He buried his head in her stomach. "I Love you…I always have and I will always Love you. I'm so sorry you thought I hated you and you thought you were begging me to come home." He said finally looking up at her.

She dropped her head to give him a kiss on his head. "Sam lets go home…"

More to come later…

…

_**So what do you guys think. I love reviews that make my day Any ideas I will consider **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I'm glad you guys like this…**_

…

"Sam let's go home" Andy said Sam didn't reply. He kept his head buried in her stomach. Andy put her hands on both sides of his head, and moved so he was looking at her but his eyes were closed "Sam look at me."

Sam opened his eyes with full of tears "I'm sorry" he said as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Sam this isn't your fault its Boyd's okay. I know that if you would have gotten the very first letter you would be back in a blink of an eye"

"But you though I hated you or I didn't want to come home, you thought you were begging me to come home." He said trying to calm down.

"Sam I did but one I was emotional from hormones and I just wanted you to come home. Okay"

"Okay."

"Okay. Now I'm going to get something and I'll meet you at the truck. And I'm driving. You're not is place to drive so hand over the keys."

"Okay" he said standing up giving her a kiss and the keys. "I'll be in the truck" he said walking out the door.

Andy walked over to Traci's office "Traci I need Nathan's file"

"Why? Andy are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I want Sam to know everything. I just read the letter and he pretty upset. We have to lay everything out on the table before we can move forward. So yeah I'm positive."

"Okay here. Let me know if you need anything okay"

"Thanks will do." She said file in hand.

She made it out the truck. Sam was sitting in the truck rubbing his face. "Hey, you're going to be okay and we are going to be okay" she said getting in the truck placing the file under her.

"What is that?" he asked as she sat on the file.

"Something we will talk about when we get you home."

"Okay can I at least have a hint what it's about?"

"It one of those bad thing that happened during the last five years"

"Andy?"

"Sam we will talk about it when we get home okay…"

"Okay" he said but wondering what this was about.

On the way back to the house she started having flashbacks about what happened with Nathan. They arrived to the house, Andy jumped out and got the file and walked up to the door and waited on Sam. He walked up to her rubbing her back; he could tell this was going to be hard on her. He opened the door and they walked to the kitchen. "Andy?"

"Before I tell you this you need to eat. We both haven't eaten anything since this morning okay." She said walking over to the fridge.

"Okay…"

Andy fixed them a sandwich they ate in silence. Sam wondering what had happened that is making her like this. It scared him. They finished eating in silence. Andy got up to go get 2 beers, picked up the file and went over to couch. Sam got up and followed her. She handed him his beer as he sat down.

"Andy what's going on?"

"Sam you have to promise me that after what I tell you won't look at me differently okay?"

"Andy I could never look at you differently. I love you and you're the mother of my child. Now please tell me what is going on."

She let out a deep sigh. She opened the file and pulled out a picture of her. She had a black eye and bloody nose. "This happened to me when Samantha was about 2." She handed him the picture. He took the picture and just looked at it. She could tell he was mad but before he could say anything she stared again.

"Traci had been trying to get me to go out to the penny. I hadn't been to the penny really since I found out I was pregnant… I had been staying with Sarah; dad had been out of town so she helped me with her… Sarah overheard Traci trying to get me to go to the penny… When we got to her house she told me to go get ready I was going to the penny and I could take her car. She wanted me to have some fun and I couldn't fuss with her so I went…" She paused trying to collect herself.

Sam rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"… I stayed at the penny for about an hour or so. I was fixing to leave when one of the new rookies his name was Nathan asked if he could buy me a drink. I let him get me soda. Afterwards I told him I had to get going. He offered to walk me out and he really wouldn't take 'no' for an answer… He walked me to the car and he tried to kiss me…I pushed him away telling him I was in love with some else. He said he hasn't seen anyone with me since he got to 15… I told him that you were a way on a job and he still didn't listen…" Tears were now rolling down her face.

Sam was catching every tear that had fallen. He tugged her to move closer. She got up and sat in his lap.

"…He tried to kiss me again I hit him that time and he hit me back… He told me 'no girl ever tells him no'… he pushed me into the ally… I was fighting with him the whole way and screaming… he shoved me against the wall…I screamed even louder my clothes were whipped… finally Oliver came out because I have forgotten my bag… Oliver pulled him off of me and told me to go get Jerry… I ran back into the bar to get Jerry…I had no idea what I looked like but when everyone saw what I looked like everything stopped… They all went running to where Oliver was… They all wanted to kill him, I mean Gail even beat the bloody shit out of him… Gail… Traci called Frank… Nathan was picked up he looked worse than I did… I had to go to the hospital…"

"Andy did he…" Sam asked with tears in his eyes

"…No he didn't but he came pretty close too… Oliver called Sarah and told her… She was with every step of my recovery"

"Andy I'm sorry you had to through that…I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Sam I know you're sorry. I wish you were there and we both know you would have been if Boyd had given you the letters" Sam stated to say something but she finished "I wanted to let you know about this because one I still have nightmares about it…"

"Andy I will be here when you have them. I won't leave you okay"

"That is why I told you. I want you to be here. Every time I've had a nightmare the only thing that would ever calm me down was memories of you."

Sam pulled her into a hug "Andy I'm here. I'm going to be here to rest of our life if you will let me"

Andy got out of his hold and straddled his lap. "I want you for the rest of my life. I want us to be a family like we should have been 5 years ago…"

"Good so what I'm fixing to say won't come as a big shock to you…" He said smiling that almost made Andy crumble.

"What?" she asked

"Every day I thought about you. I thought about coming back to and starting a life together having a family… We already have a family… Andy McNally will you marry me?"

"What?"

More to come…

…

_**So what do you guys think? Do you think she will say yes? Review makes my days…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would just like to say thanks for all awesome reviews… They really make my day except for the ugly ones which I removed. **_

…

"What?" She asked in shocked.

"Will you marry me?" _'Oh go I'm taking this really fast I just got back 2 days ago from not seeing her in 5 years' _he thought to himself

"YES!" She said after coming back from her shocked state

"Yes?"

"Yes Sam I would love to marry you" She said kissing him "When do you want to get married?"

"I don't really care as long as I have you"

Andy looked down at her watch it was only 10 in the morning. She hopped off of him "come on" dragging him with her.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they were walking out door.

"We are going to get Traci and Jerry and we are getting married!"

"Whoa slow down… are you sure you want to get married like this you don't want a big wedding?"

"As long as your there I'm happy and we can a reception later. I don't want to wait anymore I've waited 5 years"

"Okay come on then…" He said opening the truck door for her.

…

_**Andy; Hey what are you doing?**_

_**Traci; Jerry and I are fixing to leave work why?**_

_**Andy; Sam and I are coming to get you guys**_

_**Traci; why**_

_**Andy; we are almost there we'll tell you guys when we get there**_

…

"Andy and Sam are coming to meet us" Traci told Jerry

"Why?"

"I have no idea but it looks like we are fixing to find out." She said as she saw them pull in.

…

Andy and Sam jumped out of the truck smiling ear to ear.

"Okay guys what is going on?" Traci asked

"We are getting married!" They said together.

"Really? When?" Jerry asked

"As soon as we leave here." Sam said looking down at Andy

"Oh wow…" Traci said in shocked.

"We were wondering if you guys will be our witness and 'best man' and 'maid of honor'" Andy asked

"Are you kidding we would love too!" Jerry said pulling Sam into a man hug

"So what is the plan?" Traci asked

"Well we are going to take separates cars, meet at the mall pick out rings and head to the court house…" Andy told them

"Why go to the court house when you can go to the falls" Jerry pointed out

"We could do that… Sam what do you think?"

"I love the idea, but why two cars?"

"Do you really have to ask" Jerry said laughing

"Oh…" Sam said thinking about it

"Yeah…Now come on we have to go get rings. So you 2 hop in the truck and Traci and I will meet you there." She said giving Sam a kiss on cheek.

…

"Andy are sure about this? I mean he did just come back"

"I'm sure, I know he just came back but I couldn't be happier"

"Okay but are you sure you want to elope?"

"I was going to elope with Luke so what is the difference except Luke was hiding his cheating. Sam isn't hiding anything. We want this. And we both agree to have a reception after wards."

"As long as you're happy,"

"I am…I'm very happy"

"I can tell now come on we go to see you're soon to be husband."

…

They got out of the car and met the guys over at the jewelry shop. They guys were already looking at engagements rings. Andy walked up to him wrapping her arms around him. "Sam you don't have to get me an engagement ring. A wedding band will do."

"You are getting a both now chose"

Andy picked out a simple silver 3 small diamond ring as her engagement ring and they both got a silver wedding band. After they were done in the jewelry shop Traci suggested Andy go get a simple white sun dress to get married in.

"You guys go ahead and heard down we will be down after we get me a dress." Andy told Sam

"Okay, I'll see you there" he said pulling her into a kiss. "Here I think you need this" putting the engagement ring on her finger and then kissing the finger he put the ring on.

"I'll see you in a few…I love you" Kissing him quickly

"I love you too"

…

Andy bought a simple strapless white sun dress. "Andy that is perfect"

"I know…now let's go so I can get married"

They made their ways to the falls. They stopped before they made it too where they were to meet the guys, So Traci could do Andy's makeup and hair. "Ready?"

"Yep" she said popping the 'p'

"Let's go"

They made their way to a small chapel close the falls. Traci popped her head in to see if they were ready. Jerry gave her a nodded. "Okay let's get you married girl"

Traci walked in walking down the ales right behind her was Andy trying not to cry as she saw Sam.

Sam was speechless; to him Andy couldn't be any more beautiful at that moment.

Them saying their 'I do' were a blur from the tears and how happy they were. Thank goodness took it upon her to record it on her IPhone. After the wedding Jerry and Traci took her car and went back to town.

Sam and Andy jumped in his truck. "Where would you like to spend your wedding night Mrs. Swarek?"

Andy blushed "Umm… Let's go home Mr. Swarek" she said sliding to the middle of the truck to cuddle with her new husband.

"You sure we can get a hotel room" he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm positive. I just want to go home"

"Okay" he said kissing her forehead

…

An hour later they arrived at Sam's well now their house. Sam met Andy on the other side of the truck. He picked her up to carry her into the house.

"Sam what are you doing?" She said giggling

"I'm carrying my wife over the thresh hold" he said with his famous smile.

He carried her in now their bedroom kissing her with all he had. As soon as the bedroom down was closed, he placed Andy on her feet. They started to lose cloths only to stop kissing to lose Sam's shirt. Sam moved forward which made Andy move backwards to the bed. Once Andy was lying on the bed Sam started to kiss her all over, Starting with her jaw line. He moved down to her stomach. This was the first time he has seen her naked in over 5 years. He stopped at her stomach kissing every little part of it. He thought 'this was where our child was for 9months'. After a minute at her stomach he kisses his way all the way down to her ankles.

"Sam…" Andy moan

Sam looked into her eyes. He came up to start kissing her. His hand made their way down to her clit playing with her folds. He growled at how wet she was. Andy moans his name as he entered two fingers. He found her spot and hit it every time.

"Sam… yeah right there…umm oh god…SAM!" she moaned as she reach her climax.

Sam brought his finger to his mouth and licked them. "hum…" he said at the taste of her. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes and hunger in hers. Sam position himself to hover over her. Sam went to line him up but Andy beat him to it. He looked at her with full dimple action and enters her slowly. He laid on top of her at first.

"Oh My god Andy" came out in pain but it was good pain

"What?" she asked trying to slow down her breathing?

"You're so tight…" he mumbles in her air.

She laugh well that is what happens with you haven't had any in 5 years" she said nibbling at his ear

"Okay, Okay" he said looking at her.

"Sam you need to start something before…" she was cut off by a kiss and him starting to move.

She whimpers in pleasure meeting every thrust. Sam moans with her with every thrust.

"Sammsamm… right … there…GOD YES!" She said reaching her climax again

"Oh my god Andy!" Sam said exploding inside of her.

Andy giggled as Sam rolled to the side. "Wow… that was amazing" she said resting her head on her chest.

"You have no idea" he said kissing her. "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too but look" she picked up her left hand "I'm not going anywhere this right here is going to last forever"

They lay there holding each other until they fell asleep.

…

The next morning Andy woke up happier than she been in years. She placed her hand on Sam's chest playing with his chest hair. With that Sam woke up.

"Good morning Mrs. Swarek" he said kissing her on the top of head.

"Morning Mr. Swarek" leaning up to kiss him.

"What would you like to do today?" he said playing with her hair.

"Well I think we need to go to the station and change my name on things and then I guess we need to tell our families"

"That sounds fine with me. Come on I'm going to make my sexy ass wife some breakfast"

…

They got up and Sam made breakfast, afterwards they took a shower and headed off to the station. They walked into Frank's office

"I thought I told you guys not to come back until next week"

"This is personal and a little professional" Sam said as they took a set.

"Okay what can I do for you guys" Frank asked concern

"Well when we come back we can't be paired as partners. I hate but we can't" Andy told Frank

"Why? Before Sam left for his UC you guys were the best pair I had"

"Because we are here to change Andy's name on all her stuff here." Sam said smiling.

"Why change her name?"

"Frank did you get upside the head while I was gone" Sam chuckled

"Frank Sam and I got married yesterday"

"What and you didn't tell anyone?"

"Jerry and Traci was there, that was what we wanted in a few weeks we will have a cook out as a reception on or something." Sam said

"Okay, I'll start filling out the paper work to change the names. I'll have to change both of your name tags. S. Swarek and A. Swarek"

"That is fine with us." Andy said smiling.

"okay now get out of here I will you both next week"

"Thanks."

They walked out of Frank's office.

"Hey the newly married couple" Jerry coming up to them. "So how does it feel to be married Sam"

"It's good I like it, being a family man"

"Well that good" Jerry said

"Hey babe I'm going to talk to Traci" Andy said kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay"

…

Andy walked into Traci's office "Girl you look like you have been riding a horse for hours" Traci said trying not to laugh.

"Funny!" She said sitting down.

"So how was it?"

"Oh my god it was so good. I mean not having any in 5 years then finally getting some… God it was like feed a tiger"

"Well I'm glad you tiger got fed."

"Shut up" Andy said trying to be serious. Then Andy's phone beeped

_**Sarah; Hey I was wondering if you guys want to come for lunch. Samantha was great last night.**_

_**Andy; Yeah we can come we have something to tell you anyways. That was good I missed her last night.**_

_**Sarah; what do you have to tell me. I don't think you had much time to miss her catching up with my brother ;)**_

_**Andy; SARAH! We both missed her afterwards lol**_

_**Sarah; what do you have to tell me**_

_**Andy; you will have to wait till lunch. Gtg going to dad's **_

_**Sarah; k**_

…

"hey you ready to go?" Sam said coming into the office

"Yeah, umm… Sarah just text me Samantha did great last night and wants us to come for lunch"

"Okay… did you tell her?"

"I think she needs to be told in person. I told her we would be over there after dad"

"Good now let's go get your stuff to take home" he said wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

"I love you Sam Swarek" She said stopping to give him a kiss

"And I love you Andy Swarek" he said kissing her back and squeezing her but

More to come…

…

_**I hope you guys like this. Please review but if you don't have anything nice to say don't post it. Thanks**_


	6. Author

_**Author's note.**_

_**I'm not sure if I will be counting this story. I'm tired of the rude comments. When I read stories I think are stupid or don't make since I don't leave comment telling them this is a horrible story. So if I chose to continue this story I hope no one will be rude again.**_

_**thanks **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N; Just want to say sorry I haven't updated sooner. Yes I was considering not finishing this story because of the rude and ugly reviews (Which I have deleted). They ones about misspelled words or grammar I handle, they really don't bother me (helps me improve) the ones that hurt were the ones saying it's a horrible story and I don't need to write anymore. But I have decided to finish and maybe even write other stories when I get ideas. **_

_**I own no rights to Rookie Blue**_

…

They went to Andy's dad. He was thrilled and upset about the news. He was happy that they were finally together and married but he wished they would have done it the traditional way. Andy explained to him she didn't want wait. Tommy helped them load up her and Samantha's stuff. They made plans to have dinner the next weekend as a family with Tommy. Sam and Andy unloaded her and Samantha's stuff at Sam house.

"Do think she's going to be mad?" Andy asked Sam as they made their way to Sarah's house.

"She might at first only because she would have wanted to be there, but in the end she will be thrilled."

"I wanted her there but she had Danielle's friends."

"Andy she will understand…" He paused. "Hey I still have to meet your brother."

"Oh god I forgot about him. I'm such a bad sister."

"Andy I just got back what, 3 days ago? And we just got married last night. You still have time to call him. Okay?"

"Yeah I'll call him after we tell Sarah and the family."

"Okay" He said pulling into Sarah's drive way. He turned the truck off and reached for her hand. "You ready?"

"Yep," she said getting out.

Sam walked around and put his arm around her and walked towards the door. Sarah opened the door. She was excited to see them together after 5 years.

"Hey Sarah," Andy said smiling.

"Come on everyone is in the back yard."

"Okay" Sam said.

"So Andy, what did you have to tell me?"

"Umm…we will tell once we get outside." Andy said, kind of nervous.

They walked outside and saw Danielle and her friends playing with Samantha while John and Josh played some one on one.

"Okay now will you tell me…" Sarah caught sight of Sam's left hand with a wedding band on it. "OH My GOD!"

"What mom?" Danielle asked, getting out of the pool with Samantha.

"Well it looks like Andy is now officially your Aunt," Sarah said smiling.

"Huh?" Danielle said confused.

"Andy and I got married last night," Sam confessed.

"Really? That is awesome Sam!" John said, coming over to give him a hand shake and pull Andy into a hug. "Welcome into the Family officially."

"Thanks," Andy said.

Samantha got out of the pool and walked over to them. "Mommy what does married mean?" Samantha asked after Andy picked her up.

"It means that Daddy and I love each other very much and we want everyone to know so we have rings to show people."

"I don't have a ring. Don't you love me?"

"Yes we love you baby girl but the rings are for Mommies and Daddies. That is why Mommy and I have them," Sam said stroking her hair.

"One day I can have a ring?"

"Yes but in very far, far future," he told his daughter.

"OK… Danielle lets go play!" Samantha said wiggling out of Andy arms.

"The far, far future Sam really?" Sarah said.

"What? I'm a dad now… I don't ever want her to get married,"

"Yeah you say that now just wait until you guys have another one." Sarah said turning to go get the table ready.

Sam turned to Andy. "Do You want to have another one?"

"Maybe… this time would be different," she said thinking about the idea of having another child.

"Yes it will be different this time. I will be there every step of the way if we do decide."

"Good." She kissed him on the cheek.

"So what do you say to another baby?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be fun," Sam said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah it will be, but we can't do it like last night."

"Why not?"

"Because we were both loud and down the hall is our daughter's room."

"I can control my volume, you're the one that whimpers moans and yells," he said low so no one else could overhear.

"Sam!" she said playfully smacking him. "But you loved it."

"Never said I didn't." he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Guys we have guests!" Sarah yelled, trying to embarrass them.

Andy blushed and hid her face in Sam's chest. "Thanks Sarah!" Sam said.

Andy pulled away. "I need to text Brian" she kissed him on the cheek and made her way to a lawn chair.

…

_**Andy; Hey little Brother what's up?**_

_**Brian; Little? I may be your younger brother but I'm not little. Lol. Nothing much, u?**_

_**Andy; Just wondering when u can come see us, I have something to tell u**_

_**Brian; what do you have to tell me?**_

_**Andy; I can't tell you like this and its more of you meeting someone.**_

_**Brian; Andy r u trying to set me up again?**_

_**Andy; No! **_

_**Brian; have you met someone? You know I have to approve **_

_**Andy; I'm with someone that isn't new and you will approve.**_

_**Brian; I'm coming tonight**_

_**Andy; Okay, I'll meet you at the station**_

_**Brian; k**_

_**Andy; I'll see you tonight 5 Brian love you bye**_

…

She put her phone away and saw Sam coming her way.

"Can I use the truck tonight? Brian doesn't know where I live now and I don't want him to get lost," she asked.

"Andy you don't have to ask to use the truck, it's yours now to," he said placing a plate of food in front of her.

"I know, but I also know that the truck is your baby." She took a bite of food. "Thanks."

"That truck is not my baby. You and Samantha are." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "So your brother is coming up. What did you tell him?"

"That I had something to tell him and someone for him to meet. He asked if I had met someone new. I told him I was with someone but he wasn't new. So he is coming tonight."

"Okay__what time do you have to pick him up?"

"I told him 5."

"Well we need to get going and try to unpack some of your stuff," he said looking down at his watch.

"Okay, I'll go get Samantha ready," she said getting up.

They said their goodbyes and made their way to the house. Sam put Samantha down for a nap while they unpacked most of the stuff and put the rest in the garage. They decided that Andy would pick up something to eat on her way back with. Andy made her way to the station to pick up Brian.

"Whose truck?" Brian asked getting into the truck.

"Well it's mine now."

"What happened to your car?"

"It's at home."

"So when did you get to truck?"

"A few days ago."

Brian let out a sigh and looked in the back. "Where is Samantha?"

"At home."

"Home, with your dad? And who is this guy, when do I get to meet him?"

"No she is at my new place; you will meet him when we get there. First we have to pick up food. Are you up for Pizza?"

"Wait Samantha is at your new place with this guy? Do you really trust him that much with your daughter?"

"You have no idea how much I trust him. Is pizza good?"

"Yeah it is. How long have you known this guy?"

Andy order the pizza through the drive through. "7 years," she said and then paid for the food.

"So I know him? Who is it?"

"No you don't know him."

"Okay but…" He saw Andy's left hand. "You married the guy and didn't even tell me you were dating him or tell me you were getting married? What the hell Andy!"

"Dude chill okay, Yes I married him and we will tell you everything when we get there okay?"

"Fine."

The rest of the ride back to Andy's house was spent in an awkward silence. When they pulled up the drive way, Andy picked up the pizza and started towards the house. She noticed he wasn't following her.

"Brian are you coming?"

"Yeah" he said finally getting out.

They walked into the house, Andy went straight to the kitchen to put the pizza on the counter. "Babe?" she called out. "We're home."

"Coming." Sam said from Samantha's room.

"So what does Samantha think about this guy?" Brian asked before Sam came in.

"She loves him."

Sam entered the Kitchen with Samantha. "Uncle Brian!" Samantha yelled in excitement.

"There's my girl," Brian said picked her up. He look at Sam thinking 'I've seen him before, but where?'

"Uh… Hi I'm Sam," Sam said putting his hand out to shake Brian's hand.

'Sam? Holy crap.' "Sam? The Sam?" He asked Andy.

"Yep the Sam," She said smiling.

"The Sam?" Sam questioned.

"Andy told me all about you."

"I hope it was all the good stuff." Sam said joking. Walking over to get beers out for them.

"It was. Hey Andy can I talk to you?" He asked putting Samantha down.

"Yea, Sam we will be right back." They walked outside. "What's up?"

"He comes back into your life and you forgive him for breaking your heart and for being a single mom for 4 years? He didn't come back when you sent him the message so why are you with him?"

"Yes I forgive him because that night we finally told each other we love each other I ran… I couldn't watch him leave. I was afraid I wouldn't let him go. So I broke my own heart. The message I sent him he didn't get until yesterday. He would have come back if he did get them but he didn't."

"How do you know he didn't get them until yesterday?"

"I was there when he got them."

"Okay then why didn't his handler give him the messages?"

"Because we weren't together or I wasn't family. That is what Boyd said but the real reason was because I blew his Sam UC when I was a rookie."

"Wow, I'm sorry I jumped you about this."

"You're making sure your sister doesn't get hurt I get it. I would do the same with you."

"Yeah, come on let's go eat."

…

They went inside and ate. Andy was happy that they were getting along. It was like they had known each other for years. Andy let Brian put Samantha to bed. Shortly after Sam pulled out the bed from the couch so Brian would have some where to sleep. Sam and Andy went to their room.

"That went well." Sam said changing into his sleep clothes, and handing one of his shirts to Andy.

"Yeah it did," she said putting it on.

"What did you guys talk about outside?"

"He was kind of angry I forgave you so easily but I explain everything to him and he understood," She said getting into bed.

"I'm sorry" he said standing beside the bed looking at her.

"For what?"

"Everything…"

Andy got on her knees and moved closer to where he was. Putting her hands around his neck "Sam, I know you and you know it was Boyd. There is nothing we can do about it now but look to our future together and not the past. Yes you have missed stuff from Samantha growing up and we will talk about that I will tell you everything but other that Samantha and I it's in the past. We have our, you Samantha and I future to look forward to okay?" she kissed him on the lip softly "I love you Sam Swarek I have and I ways will."

"I love you too Andy Mc…Swarek always have and always will."

"Good now let's go to bed."

…

That night they just held each other that was what they need to was just to hold each other. The next morning Andy woke up to her phone beeping.

_**Jo; So I came by the station to see if you wanted to get some food but guess what you're not here. Luke said he hasn't seen you in 4days. Are you okay?**_

_**Andy; Yeah I'm fine just taking some time with family. I'll be back Monday**_

_**Jo; Okay let me know if you need anything… give Samantha a kiss from me.**_

_**Andy; Will do and will give Lilly one from me.**_

_**Jo; K see you Monday**_

_**Andy; k**_

…

_**A/N; So I'm going to leave it there for right now. I was thinking the next chapter is where they return to work and everyone finds out. Please review. I love them even the ones about my grammar or spelling (they help) but don't say anything rude. Is there anything you guys would like to see happened in the story I will consider anything. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I've had some writers block (on both stories) and I now have a job. The updates might be spread out some but I will keep the story going until it's finished. I promise. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

The next day Andy was woken up by Sam kissing her on the neck.

She smiled. "Now I could get used to waking up like this."

"Well good because this is how I'm going to wake you up for the rest of our lives."

Sam was now hovering over Andy's body. They were both getting carried away. "Sam…" Andy said breathlessly.

"Hum?"

"We can't," with that said Sam looked at her with confusion all over his face. "Trust me I want to but we can't."

"Why not?"

"Well one, my brother is here and two, our daughter's bedroom is right next door."

"Right, we would never live that one down." He chuckled.

"Right, and I think after he is gone we need to move Samantha's room to the other guest room."

"That room is smaller and she has a lot of stuff."

"Its just a thought we'll think about it later after we fix breakfast," she said getting out of the bed.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said rolling over to check his phone.

_**Frank; everyone has been asking where Andy is. Who knows you're back?**_

_**Sam; You, Jerry, Nash, Sarah, Tommy, and Brian. Why?**_

_**Frank; I was think about letting it be a surprise in parade Monday.**_

_**Sam; I would have to fill in Andy but what did you have in mind**_

_**Frank; if it's okay with you guys I will come over later and we can talk. Okay?**_

_**Sam; Yeah that great. What time?**_

_**Frank; 2**_

_**Sam; k**_

…

Sam made his way into the kitchen where Andy was cooking, Brian and Samantha were playing. Sam went and gave Samantha a kiss on the forehead and made his way over to Andy.

"That smells good, and looks good too," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you. What took you so long in the bedroom?"

"Frank texted, he wanted to know who knows I'm back and we are together."

"Okay."

"He wants to announce it in parade Monday, I told him I would have to talk to you. So he is going to come over later and tell us how he wants to tell people for it to be a surprise. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, can you image everyone's face when you walk into parade after 5 years? And then when they find out we are married. That is going to funny."

"Yeah their faces are going to priceless, but they also may be upset."

"One, they will get over it since you're home safe and two, they will be happy that we are together as a family. And I really don't care what happens. I'm happy, we are happy. So therefore I don't care."

"Very good points."

"Yes they are. Now go wash up for breakfast."

"You've gotten bossy of the years" he said joking.

"I'm a cop and mother, I'm supposed to be bossy. Now go wash up."

He turned and walked to the bathroom. Brian and Samantha came in from the living room.

"Are you guys washed up for breakfast?"

"Yes mommy."

"You know you're getting to be such a big girl. I might just have to have another baby so I can watch it grow up and you can be a big sister."

Samantha didn't pay much attention to the statement her mother just said but Brian did.

"Are you guys really considering having another baby?"

"We are thinking about it. I mean this time it will be different, Sam is here and I also have you, and I don't want Samantha to be an only child."

"But I mean you guys just got back together and married. Now you guys are already thinking about another baby."

"If you really think about it my heart has belonged to him for the past 5 years. And even if he doesn't want to admit it, I've had Sam's heart for 7 years. So I think we are ready, we still have to talk about it some more."

Sam entered the room before Brian could say something back. "Talk about what some more?"

"I kind of made a statement about wanting another B-A-B-Y."

"Oh okay."

"I was just wondering if you guys were ready for one since you guys just got back together."

"Honestly I thought I would never be the guy to have a kid, but I do and I couldn't be any happier. I'm not going to push Andy to have another one if she doesn't want too. It's her body so I'm going to let her make that choice."

"See Brian that's why I love this guy," she stated as she put food on their plates.

"Honestly I can see by the way you guys look at each other that you guys love each other. And I haven't seen you happier in the past 4 years till now. I hope one day I'll find love like you guys have."

"Thanks Brian and you will find love you just got to know where to look for it. Now let's eat."

…

After breakfast Brian took Samantha to the park. Sam and Andy were cleaning up the house before Frank got there. Sam was distracted and Andy could tell.

"Sam, what's wrong? You seem kind of distracted? Want to talk about it?"

There was a knock at the door before Sam could answer her. "Yeah and we will after Frank leaves okay?" He said as he went to open the door.

"Yeah okay."

Frank stepped inside. "Hey guys so I really hope you guys love this plan."

"Well come in, do you want anything to drink?" Andy asked as she went to go get a bottle of water.

"No thanks."

"Well come and sit down," Sam said as he led him into the living room. Moments later Andy came in with some water and took a seat next to him.

"Okay this is my idea, only a few people know that Sam is back right?" They both nodded. Over the next hour they talked about how they were going to surprise everyone with Sam back and him and Andy married. The rest of the day was a family event. They all went over to Tommy's to eat. When they got home that night they played snakes and ladders until it was Samantha's bed time. After Samantha was down the 3 of them were in the kitchen drinking a beer.

"So are you guys really going with the plan Frank came up with?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, everyone's faces are going to be priceless," Andy stated as she sips her beer.

"Yeah but think, they also might be mad. Sam's been back for what 5 days? No one knows and you guys have been married for 3. People are going to be hurt."

"Yeah but they will be happy, I mean we are finally a family. When I came back I was hoping on starting a family with Andy even before I found out about Samantha."

"Good point," Brian checks the time on his watch. "I'm going to hit the hay, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Brian."

"Night Brian love you."

Both of them were in the kitchen alone. Andy thought about bringing up what was bothering Sam earlier today.

"Hey babe."

"Yeah?"

"You want to talk about what was bothering you before Frank got here?"

"Oh right that."

"Yeah that, so."

"I was thinking since we are thinking about having another baby. That we should look into buying a house together."

"Sam we don't have to buy another house, I mean you haven't been here in 5 years and before that you lived here for what 5. Sam this house is filled with your memories."

"Yes they are filled with my memories. Some I would rather forget. There are only 2 I want to remember they happened before I went undercover."

"Oh and what would they be?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"The blackout and the night we confessed our love for each other. And there is only one memory I want to forget about since I've gotten back, well part of it."

"And what would that be?"

"Coming here alone the day I got back. So can we buy a new house to make our memories in?"

"What are we going to do with this house?"

"We'll rent it out have extra money coming in to put up for college for Samantha or something."

"Okay."

"Okay? So we are going to buy a house?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

…

The next few days were filled with family. They would either go to Sarah for the day or go hang out with Tommy. Brian had to go back home so he could go back to work but was thinking about transferring back to 15. When he left Sam and Andy started moving Samantha's stuff into the other room and they also started looking for houses. Everyone was calling or texting Andy to make sure she was okay, she would tell everyone the same thing just spending time with family and she would be back at work on Monday. Before they knew it, it was their first day back at work.

They dropped Samantha off at Sarah's, and headed to work. Sam dropped Andy off at the front of the building so people wouldn't see them together. It was a part of their plan. She went straight to locker room before Sam entered the building. Just as she closed her locker door Gail came in.

"Well it nice to have you back. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great. I just needed some time that's all."

"Okay so how is my godchild?"

"She's perfect, growing like a weed."

"You need to bring her by, I miss her."

"She misses you too."

"And- I mean McNally my office now," Frank said from the door.

"Coming sir," she said getting up. "I'll see you in parade."

Andy made her way to Frank's office. Frank handed her a new name tag and told her to stay until after she saw Sam go into parade room.

_**In parade…. **_

Frank walks to the front of the room. "Okay so I little announcement, no, actually a big one. Everyone knows your assignments so get out serve, protect and I have a surprise for you guys."

"Surprise? What kind?" Oliver asked.

"You will see in a minute," Frank said walking back to the door, "You can come in now." He said looking at Sam then looking at his office telling Andy to wait a little bit longer.

As Sam walked into the room he could feel the stares. "I would like for you guys to welcome back Officer Sam Swarek." Frank said as the got to front of the room.

"Oh my god! Where's Andy?" Gail said standing up to find her.

"How could you do that to her?" Luke says from the back of the room.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Dov and Chris said at the same time.

The room went quiet when Andy entered the room. She sent a wink at Sam. "What's going on?" She asked acting like she didn't have a clue.

"Andy we will all understand if you don't want to be here." Luke said walking over to her.

"Why wouldn't I want to be here?"

"Sam's back, if you can't handle being around him we understand."

"I can handle being around him don't worry."

"Sam what the hell? I mean she sent you letters and you never came back you ass!" Oliver yelled at him.

"Guys leave him alone!" Andy yelled.

"Andy he did you wrong!" Gail said in her ice queen voice.

"Okay if you guys would of notice that I'm perfectly okay with him being here. And you!" She said pointing at Luke, "I thought you were a good detective and yet you still haven't notice anything new."

A confused Luke "Huh?"

"Detective Barber do you see anything different?" Sam finally asked.

"Well let me see. Your name tag now says 'S. Swarek' and Andy has on a new one. You have a wedding band on you left hand." Jerry said.

"Wait what are we missing?" Oliver asked confused.

"Guys I've known Sam has been back since he got back last week."

"WHAT!" everyone said at once.

"Yeah and we had a lot of stuff to work through. I mean I come back and find out I have daughter."

"Wait you've seen Samantha?"

"Yes and she loves her daddy," she says as walks to Sam, "And I love him too."

"I love you too," Sam said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Luke said still confused.

"Sam got the messages I sent him 5 years ago last week. So he didn't know about Samantha until when he came back. We got married six days ago. Yes there is a huge gap but we are working on it. And we couldn't be any happier."

"Wait you guys got married? What the hell we didn't even know Sam was back till today! And now we find out he's been back for a week and you guys are married." Oliver said didn't know if he should be happy or pissed.

"Frank did you know about this?" Noelle asked, "Wait of course you did Andy has a new name tag. Okay who else knew about this?"

"Jerry and I did," Traci spoke up.

"Why the hell did I not know about this?" Oliver decided he was going to be pissed because he didn't know.

Sam and Andy explained what all happened since Sam has gotten back. They were all hurt they didn't tell them but happy because they were happy. The following up weekend they planned to have a cook out at the house before it was sold and to have another one when they got into the new one.


	9. Chapter 9

After everyone was over the shock of Sam being back and him and Andy were married. They went on with their day at work. Andy and Sam were working with Jerry and Traci. They both didn't want to go to the streets just yet. It was close to lunch when Andy got a text from Jo.

**Jo;** _**Are you back at work today?**_

**Andy; Yeah, Why?**

**Jo; Good, I'm bringing you lunch**

**Andy; Okay, I'm at the station.**

…

Jo walked into the station up to the front desk.

"How may I help you ma'am?"

"You must be new. I'm here to see Officer McNally."

The young officer at the front desk went through a list of all officers that are on duty, "I'm sorry but there is no Officer McNally that works here."

"She is here I just text her."

"I'm sorry but she is not on the list of on duty officers."

"Fine, I'm here to see Det. Callaghan." She said very annoyed with the officer.

"And who may I say is here for him?"

Jo was very annoyed now, she put her badge on the counter, "His wife, the other Det. Callaghan."

"Oh I'm sorry, here I will go ahead and buzz you in."

"Thanks," Jo walked through the doors looking for Luke or Andy but she came face to face with Sam. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Oh hey Jo, I'm working what does it looks like I'm doing."

"Don't be a smart ass, you haven't been here for 5 years now your just back. Do you have any idea what you put Andy through?" She smacked him across the face, "Ass hole!"

"JO!" Andy yelled from across the room walking over to them.

"Andy are you okay? When did he get back?" Jo asked still giving Sam a very evil look.

"Well I was fine until you hit him. He got back a week ago." She said looking at Jo then turning to Sam looking at the hand back on his cheek. "Go put some ice on that it will that down the swelling." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll meet you in there in a minute." Sam tuned and walked to the break room.

"What in the world is going on?" Jo asked confused after witnessing what just happened between Sam and Andy.

"I'm sorry I should of told you, I haven't been at work since he got back. We've been catching up with each other and spending time as a family. We got married a few days ago."

"What, that why the girl at front said there was no McNally."

"Yeah."

"Are sure that this is what you wanted I mean he has been out of your life for 5 years, then he come back and without a second though you guys are married. And by the way thanks for telling me."

"I'm 100% sure this is what I want. If he had never left (which we know he didn't want too) we would have been married longer and probably on our second child. And the only people that new what Jerry and Traci, my dad and brother and Sarah. Everyone else found out today besides Frank."

"Okay. Well sorry for hitting him. I was just shocked then I was angry for what you went through."

"It's okay. I know everyone jumped on him when he made his appearances this morning. I'm going to go check on him."

"Okay tell him I'm sorry and his niece would love to meet him."

"Will do," she said as she turned to walk to the break room. "Hey"

"Remind me to not hurt you again or I'm going to be dead." He said joking putting ice on his face.

"I'm pretty sure you won't ever hurt me again." She said walking to him to look at the hand mark on his face.

He grab he her hip and forced he to sit in his lap. She giggled as he did. "No I will do everything in my power to never hurt you again." He said looking into her eyes.

"I know," she said and kissed him.

"Hey this is not the place to do that." Oliver said walking in.

Andy hide he embarrassment in Sam's shoulder. "Shut up Oliver," Sam growled at him.

"You know I'm right. But anyways Frank told me that you guys have the rest on the day off."

"Thanks, " they both replied. They both went to change and head home. Andy notice that they didn't make a turn to head to the house.

"Sam where are we going?" She asked.

"To look at a house I found today."

"I thought we were going to do this together?"

"We are. I was looking at it today. I looked at the info and saw they were having an open house today. "

"Ok, how many bedrooms and bathrooms?"

"4 bedrooms and 4 and half bath, and I'm not saying we having to fill the bedrooms with kids. We could have a guest room, play room study. Whatever you want."

They arrived at the open house. There weren't a lot of people there. It was a 3 floor house (basement, 1st and 2nd floor) big back yard. Andy turned to Sam "I love it."

"Do we want to make an offer on it?"

"Yes,"

"Okay I'll be right back." He kissed her on the cheek and walked to find the relater to make an offer.

After Sam made the offer they left to go get Samantha and head home. The relater said that she would call them to let them know if they got the house or not. The next day at work was when Andy got the phone call about the house.

"Hello?"

"Hey is this Mrs. Swarek?"

'never going to get used to that.' Andy thought. "Yes this is Mrs. Swarek."

"Hey this is the relater from the open house. I'm just calling to let you and Mr. Swarek know as soon as you guys can meet with me to sign the papers the house is all your."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you know when you guys will be able to come down and sigh the papers?"

"Umm. We are fixing to go on lunch so it should be soon."

"Okay well I'll see you guys soon and congratulation."

"Yeah thanks bye." Andy hung up the phone. She had the biggest smile on her face. When she looked up she saw Sam. She ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Well I guess you missed me?" He chuckled still trying to steady himself from her jump.

"Yes and I just got off the phone with the relater." She said looking up at him.

" Oh really and I guess from you being a very good mood she gave you good news?"

"We got the house. We just have to sign the paper work."

"Well what are we wait on lets go get our new house."

They left on their lunch hand in hand going to sign the papers on the house. When they got back they went straight up the Frank's office and changed their address. They also told everyone else so they would help. Over the next few weeks Samantha stayed at Sarah's so Andy and Sam could paint the house. They didn't want her to be around the paint fumes. They also enjoyed having sometime to their self so they could get started on baby number 2.

Samantha loved her new room. The room was painted in purple, pink and white poka dots. The guest room on the first floor was done in a soft brown and the guest room on the second floor was done in green (a color that would go well when they had another baby). The basement was turned into play area, office and another guest room.

2 months passed since they moved. They decide to have a cookout since the weather was still nice. Andy had been feeling funny and she was 2 weeks late. So she decided the day before the cook out to get a pregnancy test. She took it and ran out of the bathroom because Samantha was screaming.

"Samantha baby what's wrong?" Andy asked in panic.

Sam was outside when he heard Samantha scream. He ran through the front door. "Andy!"

"In here!" She yelled from the living room.

Sam ran to the living room. "Hey everything okay I heard Samantha scream."

"Sorry mommy and daddy. I just saw a really big spider."

"It's okay pumpkin but you can scream like that. You will scary mommy and me."

"Okay, but I think scared the spider too because it ran away."

"Well I will find after a take a shower okay." Sam said picking her up.

"Kay," she said wanting to get down. Sam put her down "Go play."

"How was your day at work?" Andy asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay glad to come home, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay I'll start on dinner."

Sam made his way their bedroom not paying attention to really anything. Andy started diner forgetting about the test lying on the bathroom counter. Sam got out of the shower and went to sink. That is when he notices the test. He picked it up the test. He was shocked he didn't know what to think. He took the test and rest and sat on the bed.

Dinner was almost done and Sam hadn't come down yet. "Samantha I'm going to see what is taking daddy so long so you go wash up."

Andy made her way up their bedroom. She looked in seeing Sam sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around him. He was deep in thought with something that was in his hand.

"Sam?"

He looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"Hey what wrong?" She said making her over to him.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She looked down and saw what he was holding. She gasp she forgot about the test because of Samantha screaming earlier.

Sam heard the gasp he kind of made him made was she going to hide it from him. "So again when were you going to tell me?"

"When I find out."

"Well how long have you know?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know how long you've know?"

"I was going to tell you when I find out but I can't tell you right now because I don't know what the test says."

"What?"

"I took the test, Samantha screamed so I forgot about it. So can I have to the test or would you like to tell me what it says."

"You don't know?"

"No, so will you tell me because it kind of his killing me over here."

Sam got the biggest smile on his face. He put the test down on the bed and made his way over to Andy and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled back "We are having another baby."

_**A/N; No beta on this too. Hope it's not that bad.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry about my absent from my stories my work has been crazy. Currently I am laying up in my bed because I fell down my basement stairs. So I will update both stories as much as I can. Already thinking about another one. **_

_Sam got the biggest smile on his face. He put the test down on the bed and made his way over to Andy and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled back "We are having another baby."_

…

Sam dropped to his knees so his head was at her stomach. "Hey there, I'm your daddy. I just want you to know you are going to be loved very much. You have the best mommy in the world and the best big sister who is going to want you to be her baby doll at first. And you're going to have a big extended family."

Andy had her hands in his hair the minute he dropped to his knees. She had tears running down her face at the words he was saying. "Sam."

He looked up saw she was crying. He stood up and cupped her face. "I'm here this time okay. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him again. That was when the beep from the stove went off. She giggled. "That would be dinner. Get dressed and come eat."

"Are we going to tell Samantha?"

"Not until we go to the doctor. That also goes with our friends."

"Wait Traci doesn't know you think you might be pregnant?"

"No I wanted you to be the first one to know."

"Okay I'll be down in a few."

Andy walked downstairs with her hand on her stomach. "Mommy I'm hungry."

"Okay baby girl. I'm fixing plates now. Go wash up okay."

While she was fixing to plates she started feeling sick from the smell of the food. She was fixing her plate when she felt strong hands on her stomach. "Andy you have to eat more than that. You are eating for two now."

"Well the smell, the baby doesn't like it. So I'll just eat a little okay. Let's see if I can hold it down. Then I might eat more."

"Okay," He kissed her forehead. He grabbed the plates and put them on the table. "Bambi, food is on the table," he called out for Samantha. A few weeks ago they watched 'Bambi' and he remembered when he called Andy 'Bambi' when they first met because of her eyes. Samantha had the same eyes. So that had become a nickname for her.

Later that night, after they put Samantha to bed they lay in bed. Andy was using Sam as a body pillow. "Sam?"

"Humm?"

"Did you see us here seven years ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"The day I tackled you, you were pretty pissed at me. And everything we went through. Almost kiss outside The Penny, Blackout, retraining, Swann, Luke,

Nixon, and I say I love you we make love and I leave. After all that, did you ever see us here? Married, a Four… I mean four and three quarters." Sam gave her a questioning look. "What those three quarters count. Anyways and another baby on the way."

"Honestly if someone told me I would marry the rookie that tackled me I would have laughed at them. But after the whole Emily thing I knew I could trust you and that is probably when I started having feelings for you. After that I could see us having something but what we have now is even better than what I could ever imagine. What about you?"

"At first no. I mean I did want to kiss you that night but the whole rule thing came to thought. After the blackout is when I knew there was or could be an us. I knew I had feelings for you. But I was scared because I knew you had the ability to hurt me." Sam shot her a look. "Emotionally you could run away to undercover at any given moment. But what we went through to get here I wouldn't change any of it."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, It makes us stronger. And the crazy make up sex from the last 5 years is pretty amazing."

Sam laughed a little and gave her a kiss and they both drifted off to sleep.

…

The next day Andy made an appointment with her doctor to confirm the news. She was in fact 8 weeks pregnant. They waited another 2 weeks to tell everyone. Everyone was over the moon about the news. Samantha was excited to be a big sister.

The months flew by fast. Andy was still overwhelmed with how different this pregnancy was. One she felt like the carried the baby differently and Two Sam was here. He would wait on her hand on foot, answer to her every need, even weird cravings and when she wanted him. Before they knew it Thomas Oliver Swarek was here.

Andy had just giving birth to their beautiful baby boy. She was also taking a nap. Sam was holding their son talking to him thinking Andy couldn't hear him.

"You know I fell in love with your mommy way before she fell in love with me, but she is the only person that makes me whole." He said looking at his son in amazement.

"Ya know I did fall in love with you way before I told you right. I think I fell in love with you my rookie year." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Did you hear that little man, Mommy said she fell in love with me her rookie year _and_ she was listening in on our little talk here and trying to look like she still asleep." He said sitting on the bed with her.

"I did fall in love with you my rookie year and it's not hard not to listen to your conversation with our son when I'm in the room." She said looking at him.

Sam leaned down to give her a kiss. "Hey beautiful,"

She shook her head. "I'm so not even beautif-"

Sam cut her off with a kiss.

They broke apart when air was need was great. "One you are far from beautiful you're my incredibly sexy wife, you're the mother of my children, and the love of my life. Beautiful is just an understatement."

Right as they were about to kiss again the door busted open with Samantha running in. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Andy reached to pick her up. "Hey baby girl."

Samantha put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Silly mommy I not the baby anymore baby Tommy is."

"Hey no matter what you will always be mine and mommy's baby girl, Bambi." Sam said kissing her head.

Sarah walked in and just watched them. Andy and Sam were sitting next to each other; Sam was holding Thomas and Samantha were sitting in Andy's lap rubbing

her baby brother's face. She pulled out her camera and snapped a shot. Getting their attention, she giggled and said.

"Can't wait to see what the next 5 years bring."

…

_**So this might be the end of this I'm not completely sure at the moment.**_


End file.
